


Breeding Moon

by Isimile



Series: Evil Author Day 2018 [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Breeding Moon, Evil Author Day 2018, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Shortly before the Breeding Moon in 2008, Lexington wishes for more gargoyles around. Alex decides to fulfill his friend's wish...(An older WIP)





	Breeding Moon

Lexington sighed, looking out over the city. It was 2008, the year of the Breeding Moon, one night before it, to be exactly. One night until the Breeding Moon and he was still without a potential mate. The girl from Scotland he’d met at the first Gargoyles Council had decided on one of the London Clan after all, leaving him to look elsewhere.

For a while he’d considered courting Delilah but then Icarus had shown up the previous year to officially court her. Well, after having seen what Icarus had had to go through, he was actually glad that he’d never openly considered it. Demona and Elisa had decided that since Delilah was their “daughter”, Icarus would have to convince both of them to let him court her. Lexington shivered. No one had dared to tell them otherwise. They were already a force to be reckoned with on their own but as a team…

The only other female gargoyle Lexington knew was Tamora, one of the delegates from the Persian Clan. She was still living with them in Manhattan as an ambassador for her clan. Still, he didn’t think that there would ever be anything between them. He actually suspected that she was still in Manhattan because she hoped that during the Breeding Moon, Goliath would be drawn to her considering she was an unmated, young female.

He sighed again. It seemed that he was bound to spend the next night alone.

“What’s the matter, Lex?”

He turned, smiling slightly when he saw Alexander Xanatos standing behind him. “Hey Alex. Are you home for your Spring Break?”

Alexander nodded. “Yes, I just got back. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Lexington shook his head. Sometimes he forgot how stubborn the boy could be. Well, it wasn’t too surprising, considering his parents. “It’s nothing much.” Seeing his expectant expression, he added: “I just wish that there were more gargoyles around tomorrow night.” Then he turned back to look out over the city.

Alexander tilted his head. “More gargoyles…” he murmured thoughtfully.

~*~

When Lexington left the kitchen after breakfast the next night, he found Alexander waiting for him. “Come on, Lex, I want to show you something,” he said.

Lexington smiled. Hopefully it was something that would distract him for a while. “Okay, what is it?”

“You have to come outside with me,” Alex said. He hurried outside and up one of the towers.

Lexington froze when he saw Alexander stop in front of a satellite dish and start glowing with magical energy. “Alex, what are you going to do?” he asked nervously.

The boy grinned. “Fulfilling your wish.” Before Lexington could react, he turned to the satellite dish and started the spell.

~*~

The Xanatoses were on the way to the kitchen with Owen, to see the clan.

“I wonder how Elisa is doing,” Fox said. Over the years the two women had grown closer and had formed a close friendship, something both of them hadn’t thought possible ten years ago.

David shrugged. It wasn’t something anyone had mentioned during the last couple of days. Considering that Goliath and Elisa couldn’t have a typical mating flight, most figured that Goliath would not be participating in the Breeding Moon but no one could say for sure what would happen during the course of the night, considering instincts were running strong during the night of the Breeding Moon.

Before he could think of something to tell his wife, however, a bright light briefly lightened the sky. When he opened his eyes again, he did a double take. Where his wife and his friend had stood were now two gargoyles. He looked down at his own hands – or rather, talons. “What the hell happened?”

The other male growled, his eyes glowing white. “I don’t know but I can guess.” He stalked off towards the doors leading outside. The other two followed him.

~*~

“Alex, what did you do?” Lexington asked.

The boy just grinned. “Come on, let’s go down and have a look.” He yawned. “And then I’m gonna go to sleep.” He used his magic to float down.

Lexington followed. “Alex, what. did. you. do?”

“That’s what I’d like to know as well,” someone said. Lexington look up, then stared. There stood a male gargoyle, about half a head taller than Brooklyn, with white skin, long silvery hair and huge silvery white wings. Like the London Clan, he had feathered wings.

Alex looked at him for a moment, then smiled slightly. “Hi Uncle Owen.”

Lexington gaped. “Owen?” He looked towards the castle where two other gargoyles stood, a male of Brooklyn’s height with black skin and red wing membrane and a female with light green skin, red feathered wings and red hair – and a telling tattoo over her eye. “Oh hell,” he mumbled.

Alex shrugged. “I fulfilled Lex’ wish,” he answered his teacher.

Lexington winced when Owen turned to him, eyes glowing faintly. After Brooklyn had returned with his family and a pet with near to no obedience, they’d learn not to cross him when he was human. As a gargoyle, that assessment was only reinforced.

To his relief, the attention shifted away from him when the door flew open and Goliath stormed out. “PUCK!” He was followed by the rest of the clan, Demona and Elisa, also a gargoyle. They stopped short when he saw the three unknown gargoyles.

“As you see, it was not my doing,” Owen replied shortly. “I’m also waiting for an explanation.” He glared at Lexington.

The web-winged gargoyle cleared his throat nervously. “I… told Alex yesterday that I wish there were more gargoyles around today. And, well, from the looks of it, he decided to fulfil that wish.”

“Just how many people are affected?” Goliath asked.

Owen closed his eyes briefly, then answered: “Everyone in Manhattan.” His tail twitched, agitated. “I can’t undo the spell and Alexander will have to recover before he can attempt to change everyone back. What I can do, however, is take care of the most urgent problems.” He turned into Puck and flew up the tower.

Goliath growled quietly. “And we need to figure out what to do about it.” His gaze was drawn to Elisa again. The last few nights had already been difficult. His instincts drew him to her. It had been worse this night, even before she’d been changed into a gargoyle again. Now his instincts were telling him to get her away from the rest of the clan, especially all the younger males. He’d forgotten that, while gargoyles generally chose their mates before Breeding Moon, the imprint which told other gargoyles whether someone was mated only set in after they’d gone through a Breeding Moon with their mate. Therefore Brooklyn and Hudson were the only males considered mated. His instincts told him to get his intended away from all the unmated males.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Owen landed among them, a gargoyle again. “You didn’t change into a human?” Goliath asked.

Owen shrugged. “It would take more effort to go against Alexander’s spell. When we take on a mortal form, we generally choose a form that takes the least effort. That’s why there’s often a resemblance between our true form and our mortal disguise.” He wrapped his wings around his shoulders.

“As for Alexander’s spell, you won’t have to worry about it. I cast a spell that will turn everyone who was originally human into humans at sunrise. At sunset, Alexander should be able to undo his spell. I also cast a spell on everyone who doesn’t know any gargoyles personally so that they will believe that they have always been gargoyles in order to prevent a panic. Everyone who wasn’t affected by Alexander’s spell won’t notice anything out of the ordinary. I also ensured that none of those who don’t know any gargoyles will face any consequences of tonight,” Owen continued.

“What do you mean by ‘consequences’?” Lexington asked, worried. He knew that it was because of his careless comment that the spell had been cast and he hoped that it would really be nothing to worry about.

“You forget what tonight is. Any child conceived tonight by two people in gargoyle form will be born as a gargoyle, no matter if the parents are originally human or gargoyle. The form at the time of conception is the deciding factor,” Owen replied.

Tamora stepped closer. “How do you know all that?” she asked admiringly. The complexity was fascinating enough but considering he was an attractive, strong and most importantly unmated male… Her tail twitched.

“Because it’s something I had to plan for before,” he replied, not looking up from where he was checking Alex over. “Off to bed with you. You need to sleep so you’re up to going to turning them all back tomorrow night.”

“Aw, Uncle,” Alex protested, more out of habit.

“And then we’re discussing what you were thinking doing this.”

Tamora stepped closer, trying to get his attention. She knew that, now that his mate was a gargoyles as well, there was no way Goliath would be interested in her. She had no interest in Lexington. While Owen was not actually a gargoyle, his fay blood could make for strong hatchlings, not to mention that he’s was good with children.

Fox stepped between them. “Go on, Alex, straight to your room.” She waited for him to reply, then said: “Now, back to the matter at hand: we should inform the others who know the clan, considering that the spell that prevents pregnancies won’t affect them.”

Elisa tilted her head, not having considered this. “It won’t affect those who know the clan?” she repeated. She glanced up at Goliath, the tip of her tail twitching. “I can give my brother a call so they can tell the people in the Labyrinth.” She was pretty sure that her sister-in-law would be rather interested. They’d confided into each other, considering they both expected their marriages to remain childless. Now, however… She smiled up at Goliath. “Or how about we go see them?”

Hudson grinned, understanding her plan. “And I can let Maria know.” Shortly after her mating ceremony, Elisa had finally admitted the truth to her captain who was now also a good friend of the clan, especially Hudson.

“I’ll give Matt a call,” Broadway said.

“And I’ll let Liz know,” Lexington added. “Richard and Quinn are out of the city, far as I know.”

“I’m going home, then,” Demona said.

Elisa came to her and squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you for being here.” It had actually been a favour to her. She’d been worried that Goliath would have a hard time dealing with not being able to participate in the Breeding Moon, so she had hoped that by inviting his ex-mate, she could prevent him mating with Tamora.


End file.
